Pequeño perfilador
by Petit Nash
Summary: Emily se ha ofrecido a cuidar a Jack, pues no debe ser tan difícil llevarse bien con un niño, aunque sea el hijo de Hotch. Pero él parece estar más listo para conocerla y meterse en su mente, a lo mejor el niño ya no era tan niño.


**N.A.** Hola a todos, ¿creían que no iba a volver?... la verdad también yo lo pensé en los peores momentos, pero aquí viene una nueva historia y una nueva ronda de historias para el futuro, que espero disfruten. También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que me han leído, comentado o escrito en este tiempo de ausencia y no he tenido oportunidad de contestarles. Gracias: Sam, Belen, ConstanzaMC, Lady Lunera, Ludmi, Lica, Vania, Karoumar y Celleste... De verdad gracias, si estoy de vuelta es por ustedes.

Para que esta historia funcione debemos ubicar que Emily volvió de Londres (antes de lo que la serie dice) y Hotch nunca abandono al equipo. Espero que les guste. _Va para Celleste._

 **Pequeño perfilador**

Hotch estaba acostumbrado a los días largos, estaba acostumbrado al papeleo, a las juntas eternas, a los jefes interrogantes y a las dudas sobre el funcionamiento de su unidad y equipo, estaba acostumbrado y sabía lidiar con la mayor parte de eso… A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a que todo eso se conjugara a la misma vez y desorganizará el resto de su día y cosas importantes de su vida.

Tendría que haber pasado la tarde con Jack, el niño crecía, dejaba de ser un niño, y Hotch sabía que era importante que pasará más tiempo con él, que lo acompañara mientras crecía, también sabía que pasaba poco tiempo con él (menos de lo que él quisiera) en esos tiempos; por eso había estado programando días en los que hacer actividades especiales con su hijo… pero que ese día el papeleo, las juntas y las dudas sobre el funcionamiento de la UAC, hubieran llegado a la vez lo metió en dificultades. Llamó a Jessica de emergencia, pero ella no estaba segura de poder quedarse hasta muy tarde… estaba preocupado.

Dejó la oficina un poco antes de las 10 de la noche, de su equipo no había ni rastros ya, intento llamar a su casa, pero su celular estaba fallando ese día, no tenía idea de si Jack había pasado mucho rato solo, si estaba molesto o triste o pasando mal rato, pero le urgía averiguarlo, la verdad se sentía culpable con él. Llegó a casa unos veinte minutos después de las 10, antes de abrir la puerta supo que las luces estaban prendidas, que había alguien adentro, no sólo Jack, había risas… se sintió agradecido mentalmente con Jessica, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Jack jugando videojuegos… con Emily.

 _4 horas antes._

Emily tocó a la puerta del apartamento de Hotch, Jessica abrió casi al instante y le sonrió con una sonrisa de alivio, esa mujer les estaba salvando la vida, no tenía ganas de dejar solo al chico hasta quien sabe que hora de la noche.

-No te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy de que vengas, de verdad te deberé algo- confesó Jessica dejando a la morena entrar

-Ni lo digas… tú le haces un favor a Hotch, yo te hago el favor a ti… él puede pagar la deuda luego- contestó Emily restándole importancia al asunto

Había escuchado a Hotch llamar a Jessica desde la oficina a eso de las 2, se había dado cuenta de que la junta con los directivos del FBI iba a tener a Hotch ocupado muchísimo y sabía que había planeado esa tarde para pasar con Jack, esas tardes solía tenerlas muy bien agendadas, vio el lío al instante. A pesar de haber llamado a Jessica el agente seguía preocupado y a Emily no le había costado unir los puntos y decidirse a resolverlo. Llamó a Jessica y se ofreció a cubrirla más tarde. No le costaba nada. Y ahí estaba… vaya jugada.

-Quisiera quedarme, de verdad no me molesta cuidarlo, pero debo correr por trabajo- se justificó Jessica mientras tomaba sus cosas

-No te preocupes, entiendo de eso, además serán un par de horas y seguro la pasamos bien-

-¡Jack! Emily está aquí- anunció la cuñada de Hotch

Al instante apareció el chico, miró evaluador a ambas mujeres

-Hola Emily- le sonrió- nos vemos tía Jessica-

Emily también se despidió de Jessica y miró directamente al niño.

-¿Así que tú serás mi niñera?- fue directo al grano Jack

Emily sonrió, aquello casi era una queja de adolescente. Se dejó caer el en sofá antes de contestarle. A lo mejor el niño ya no era tan niño.

-Se me ocurre que ya eres grande para una niñera- dijo ella y él sonrió- además ¿Quién dice que vengo a cuidarte y no a divertirme contigo?-

Inevitablemente ambos sonrieron.

Emily no tenía idea real de cómo iba a interactuar con Jack, tenía toda la buena voluntad del mundo, pero no sabía si funcionaría, gran parte de eso era para ayudar a Hotch, y otro mucho era para ayudarse a ella misma… Y de pronto estaba ahí, con un niño muy cerca de ya no ser un niño, que bien podía verla como una amiga, o como una amenaza. Sabía que se enfrentaba a eso. Y en definitiva era un poco aterrador.

Pero Jack no estaba siendo "aterrador", no había mucha resistencia, ni comportamiento pasivo-agresivo con ella; habían ordenado cena, habían comido un bote entero de helado después, incluso Jack le había contado cosas de la escuela… y ahí estaban, jugando videojuegos (en ese momento Emily agradecía infinitamente que Morgan y García la hubieran entrenado tan bien en el arte de los videojuegos). Y en esas horas juntos todo parecía ir viento en popa.

-¿Mi papá te envió a cuidarme, Emily?- preguntó de pronto él

Emily estuvo a punto de perder esa partida del sobresalto; sabía que no era una pregunta cualquiera, era Jack tanteando terreno, no iba a ser la única pregunta, eso era más que seguro. Emily intento volver al juego, que no se notara que habían saltado todas sus defensas con eso, con ese chico debía comportarse como con el mejor perfilador. Cuidado al responder.

-No- contestó casi midiendo sus respiraciones- en realidad lo vi en problemas y me ofrecí yo… de hecho creo que no sabe que estoy aquí-

Jack alzó una ceja y fue él quien perdió concentración un momento. Emily celebró su victoria como para aparentar normalidad. Jack la miró un momento y le dedico una sonrisa antes de iniciar otra partida. Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir a Emily que ahora jugaba dos juegos con él y era importante que los jugará con mucho cuidado. _Star._

-¿Y por qué te ofreciste?- contraatacó él mientras seguía mirando la pantalla y apretando botones en su control- ¿o por qué quisiste venir aunque mi papá no sabía?-

-Quería ayudar- contestó Emily con tranquilidad, fingida tranquilidad- así tú no te quedaría solo mucho rato y tu papá estaría tranquilo, aunque claro, con lo ocupado que estaba, no tuve mucha oportunidad de decirle-

-Ya…- Jack siguió mirando la pantalla y pensado

-¿Te molesta que venga a acompañarte?- preguntó ella como para evitar que la siguiente pregunta la hiciera él

-No..- contestó él muy tranquilo

Emily tuvo un mini respiro de alivio, pero sospechaba que había un 'pero' pendiente, o una nueva pregunta; iba ganando esa partida, era buena con ese videojuego, pero el otro juego… eso aún no lo sabía; también tenía claro que el número de partidas virtuales que ganará cada uno era importante… Vaya cita para cuidar a ese chico estaba teniendo. Se sentía en interrogatorio oficial.

-Supongo que quieres agradarme ¿no?-

A Emily se le vino el mundo encima, tenía como mucho un segundo o dos para contestar antes de que su pánico fuera obvio, tal vez no tenía demasiada ciencia dada su situación, pero eso era velocidad para hacer preguntas, sentía que Jack la estaba perfilando. Por supuesto que quería agradarle, quería llevar las cosas lo mejor posible con él. Tenía menos de un segundo para responder. Podía ser valiente, segura… No, tenía que ser sincera. Esa fracción de segundo para contestar era importante.

-¿Y eso está mal?- preguntó Emily al fin, era y no era una respuesta

-Pues…- Jack se encogió de hombros y tardó en responder- en realidad me agradas Emily-

 _O.K._ Emily hubiera querido saltar de alegría, parar todo y bailar y celebrar, eso era como ganarse la lotería, sentía que tenía más de la mitad del camino andado ante esa afirmación, pero trató de serenarse, se arriesgó un momento y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Jack.

-En realidad me da mucho gusto saber eso- le dijo y era muy sincera

Y durante un rato hubo nuevamente sonrisas y tranquilidad, partidas ganadas y perdidas. Y entonces Emily lo sintió, algo venía, algo se movía en la mente del chico, algo quería decir y probablemente no sabía cómo decirlo; Emily trató de avanzar puntos en esa partida, porque seguramente lo que le dijera iba a desconcertarla. No dijo nada. Le dio tiempo. No hizo preguntas. Sólo espero y siguió jugando con él.

-Mi papá está enamorado de ti ¿sabes?- soltó finalmente Jack

Esa no era cualquier declaración. La piel de Emily se erizó, casi tembló, no sabía cómo confrontar eso, si debía decir algo, si debía alegrarse o… o…. o… no tenía idea de porque le decía eso o que significaba realmente, Jack parecía calmado al decirlo, suponía que estaba bien entonces… tomó aire. Ni siquiera ella era capaz de pensar en Hotch enamorado de ella, no aún, era un pensamiento muy fuerte, no sabía si Jack era capaz de comprender que lo que estaba diciéndole era fuerte.

-Es posible- contestó al fin, como sopesando sus palabras- sino le gustará no saldría conmigo ¿no?-

-No, no es que le gustes… -corrigió él al instante- no dije que le gustes, dije que está enamorado de ti, eso es diferente, es como… como cuando entras en una habitación y él inmediatamente busca tu mirada; o cuando se acomoda la corbata un millón de veces antes de salir contigo; o cuando acaricia tu mano cuando quiere decirte algo lindo, pero no sabe cómo decirlo; es como cuando vienes a cenar y él, casi sin darse cuenta, aparta de los ingredientes cosas que sabe que no te gustan… no es que le gustes, Emily, es que sonríe cuando llega un mensaje tuyo, sin importar que diga; es que cuando lo sorprendes tiene un brillo diferente en la mirada… ¿entiendes?, es que está enamorado de ti-

Emily se quedó sin palabras, casi sintió lágrimas en los ojos, porque jamás se le había ocurrido que alguien iba a decirle algo así, porque ella jamás se había fijado en esos minúsculos detalles con tal precisión; pero también porque ese niño le estaba dando su primera definición de lo que él creía era estar enamorado… y era una de las cosas más bonitas que había oído. Quería decirle muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero no sabía cómo. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que acababa de regalarle algunas de las palabras y sentimientos más hermosos que iba a escuchar en la vida, pero no sabía si era correcto.

 _Pausa._ Jack pausó el juego y la miró fijamente. Durante un momento ambos se miraron fijamente y Emily supo que nunca en la vida iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera perfilar como ese niño, sabía que, en ese momento, con esa mirada y lo poco que sabía de ella, la estaba perfilando también, aunque él no supiera que era exactamente eso.

-Y tú, Emily, ¿estás enamorada de mi papá?- preguntó Jack, aunque Emily sabía que él conocía la respuesta aún mejor que ella

-Sí..- contestó Emily y se dio cuenta de que no sólo se lo contestaba a él, sino que lo admitía para sí misma por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Hotch.

-Ya me parecía que por eso estabas aquí- contestó él con una sonrisa y volvió a iniciar el juego

A ella le sorprendió con qué facilidad él podía volver a la actividad anterior como si todo eso no hubiera cambiado el mundo, como si no le hubiera dicho cosas muy profundas y muy intensas, definitivamente aún era un niño. Y luego se dio cuenta de que, mientras ella se esforzaba por volver a ser buena en el juego, Jack la miraba de reojo y medía como jugaba, como para no ganarle tan aplastantemente, a lo mejor el niño ya no era tan niño.

Y en eso estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Hotch. Y por su mirada, Jack y Emily advirtieron que se estaba llevando la sorpresa de su vida.

Hotch se quedó un momento en la puerta como extrañado, sorprendido, casi sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a la nuca con confusión, al cabo de un momento no pudo evitar sonreír, no tenía ni idea que hacía ahí Emily, pero en definitiva no le molestaba. Sin embargo, tanto su hijo como su novia, que durante un momento lo habían mirado casi con la misma sorpresa, de pronto seguían enfrascados en el juego de video, no supo si eso lo contrariaba un poco o debía tomarlo como algo muy bueno.

-Hola papá- dijo al fin Jack sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía, le llevaba una ventaja razonable a Emily, por lo que Hotch entendía

-Hola, Aaron- secundó Emily también en lo suyo

-Que sorpresa- finalmente dijo él, que no sabía que más decir

-Lo sé, es que no quería que este chico se quedará mucho solo y…- empezó a explicar Emily medio mirándolo medio en el juego, momento que Jack aprovechó- ¡ea, eso es trampa!... ahora estamos contigo, déjame intentar ganarle a este niño-

Hotch los miró y nuevamente sonrió, dejo todo lo que llevaba del trabajo, se quitó el saco, se sirvió un trago y los observó. Analizó cuidadosamente toda la escena que era su propio departamento; evidentemente Emily llevaba unas horas ahí, suficiente tiempo para que ella y Jack cenaran juntos, probablemente él había elegido y ella pagado, no había caos en la cocina ni restos algunos de la cena en cuestión a la vista, probablemente Emily se había hecho cargo… Era obvio que llevaban un rato jugando, sin embargo, no demasiado, o eso calculaba, habían tenido tiempo de otra cosa… tal vez otro juego, tal vez una película, o sólo hablar… le costaba un poco imaginar eso, de que pudieran hablar con confianza, Emily llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ser muy cuidadosa en su relación con Jack.

Las primeras veces que Emily y Jack había convivido después de que Hotch y ella hubieran empezado a salir habían sido muy cuidadosos, a petición expresa de Emily, a quien le preocupaba que para Jack no fuera lo mismo "Emily, amiga del trabajo de papá" a "Emily, novia de papá". Pero nunca hubo incidentes, y aunque de inicio Jack se había mantenido un poco distante ante esa perspectiva del nuevo papel de Emily en su vida, al final la morena había logrado ganárselo. Hotch suponía, mirando todo a su alrededor, que Emily estaba jugándose eso como la prueba de fuego. Y por cómo se miraban de reojo Jack y Emily suponía que la cosa iba bien.

 _Game over_. La partida acababa de terminar y Jack festejaba su victoria, Emily le sonreía, aceptando el resultado, y Hotch sólo los miraba. Algo había pasado y no podía definir aún qué. Tendría que hablarlo con Emily a solas. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Jack volteó a mirarlo y en automático apagó el juego.

-Está bien, papa, sé que es tarde y quieres que vaya a dormir- dijo el chico

-Lamento haberte dejado hoy, no esperaba el trabajo…- empezó a explicar Hotch

-Está bien, papá- lo cortó el chico- tía Jessica pasó por mí al escuela y Emily y yo lo pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad, Emily?-

-Excepto la parte en que me ganaste aplastantemente, por supuesto que sí- confirmó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

A Hotch esa sonrisa le detenía el corazón todavía, era como su debilidad. Jack terminó de apagar el juego, se acercó a abrazar a Hotch y salió corriendo a su cuarto sin decir más. Hotch y Emily se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego se miraron sin decir nada. A Emily le pasó por la mente explicarle todo lo que había pasado, cómo había decidido terminar ahí, pero se le ocurría que él ya lo sabía, además estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo, descubriéndolo de nuevo, como el día que finalmente había aceptado volver de Londres y al volverlo a ver le parecía que había cambiado, que algo en ambos había cambiado… Ahora también había cambiado algo, o esa conversación con Jack la hacía sentir diferente y no podía evitar mirar a Hotch como si lo viera con otros ojos.

Hotch se acercó a ella. Tenía demasiados sentimientos invadiéndolo en ese momento y no sabía ni que decir, Emily lo había sorprendido, solía hacerlo a menudo, con pequeños detalles o momentos entre ellos, pero eso era diferente. Ella siempre superaba toda expectativa. Se acercó a ella, que aún no decía palabra, y le tomó la mano, con muchísima suavidad, no sabía ni que decir. La tomó de la mano, ella sonrió con dulzura, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos besó el dorso de su mano, sintió como Emily se estremecía y continuaba mirándolo y sonriendo. Hotch no estaba seguro de haber tenido un momento así de íntimo en la vida.

Un segundo después regresó Jack a la sala y ambos se separaron, cruzaron una breve mirada más, pero no dijeron nada. El chico en pijama acaparó toda su atención.

-¿Listo para ir a la cama?- preguntó Hotch

-Listo- contestó Jack- sólo vengo a desear buenas noches-

-Me parece excelente-

-Buenas noches, papá; buenas noches, Emily… me divertía mucho contigo hoy-

-Yo también, la pasé muy bien contigo- contestó ella con sinceridad

-¿Repetimos otro día?-

-Por supuesto, cualquier día me escapó del trabajo y de tu padre para pasar la tarde contigo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

-¿Prometido?-

-Mega prometido-

Jack le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emily y volvió a su habitación, Hotch fue con él. Y Emily se quedó ahí, sin atreverse a moverse, sin atreverse a romper el hechizo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Durante mucho tiempo había temido que Jack la mirará como una intrusa en su vida, que tuvieran un clásico "es que tú no puedes remplazar a mi mamá". Y estaba sucediendo todo eso. Eso era uno de los logros más grandes desde el día en que Hotch la había retenido un minuto más a la salida de la oficina y se había atrevido a besarla. Y por supuesto, como ese día cuatro meses atrás, estaba un tanto aterrada al tiempo que emocionada. Era aterrador ese nivel de compromiso. Era aterrador tener a un niño, no tan niño, como parte importante de su vida. Y era aterrador estar enamorada de Aaron Hotchner, o más bien, era aterrador admitirlo tan claramente. Y, sin embargo, era hermoso a la vez.

Hotch volvió. Sonreía. Ella intentó contestarle la sonrisa, pero estaba tan llena de sentimientos y descubrimientos que no sabía si lo lograba. Él estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro muy suavemente, ella podía sentir el calor en el rostro.

-Creo que mi hijo está enamorado de ti, Emily- dijo Hotch

-Qué curioso- contestó ella- eso mismo dice él de ti-

A Hotch le sorprendió la afirmación, esa había sido una aseveración atrevida, Emily lo sabía, pero estaba dicho y de cierto modo quería esperar la reacción, de pronto, era la reacción más importante. Hotch pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Emily y con su otra mano fue recorriendo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro de Emily, con una suavidad inusitada para un hombre como él.

-Bueno, es que Jack es un chico listo, casi sabe perfilar mejor que nosotros- dijo Hotch al fin- él reconoce las cosas cuando las ve-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, es muy listo, pero… ¿sabes? No creo que sea tan difícil darse cuenta cuando su padre está muy enamorado-

-¿Muy enamorado?- repitió ella

-Sí, muy enamorado, Emily-

Ella sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras con su otra mano Hotch seguía acariciando su rostro. Emily quería vivir en ese justo instante para siempre.

-Y, Emily Prentiss, sería demasiado arriesgado si te preguntará ahora si tú también estas enamorada-

La mano de Hotch dejó de acariciar su rostro y, con casi tortuosa lentitud, la bajó hasta la cintura de Emily. Frente a frente y tan cerca. Emily sonrió y acarició su brazo.

-Puedes preguntarlo- contestó ella- pero sería trampa si ya conoces la respuesta de antemano-

-¿La conozco?- pregunto él, tan cerca que casi escuchaba los latidos de su corazón

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Aaron Hotchner- dijo Emily con el corazón en la mano

Y era verdad. Hotch le sonrió, con ese brillo en la mirada que no tenía para nadie más; juntó su frente con la de ella y ciño su cintura. Respiraciones acompasadas. Emily soltó una breve risa y se acercó al oído de Hotch.

-Si vas a besarme, es buen momento- le susurró- que tu hijo debe estarse cansando de escuchar a través de la puerta-

Hotch tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Y besó a Emily.

La besó tan intensamente como fue capaz.

La besó entregando su corazón.

La besó como quería besarla para siempre.

Y Emily lo besó de vuelta.

Como si quisiera fundirse con sus labios en un instante perfecto

Lo besó y sonrió por dentro.

Se sentía la ganadora del juego. Y ese triunfo era insuperablemente perfecto.


End file.
